First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the product of $9$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $8$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (9x + 8) = \color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-9(9x+8)}$ do? $-9(9x+8)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(9x+8)-1$.